Boso Sentai Zokuranger
"Boso Sentai Zokuuuuranger!" Reckless Driving Squadron Zokuranger (暴走戦隊ゾクレンジャー, Bōsō Sentai Zokurenjā) (25): Notable for being an "Evil Sentai"-parody in a Sentai-parody show, and even had their own theme song - the original Carranger theme with modified lyrics. Other than SS Pamaan, the other members were made out of the Gorotsuki that have hung out in the BB Saloon for the entire series. They tossed a ball to each member like Himitsu Sentai Gorenger and Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Inventor Grotch gave them their own bazooka called the Zokuren Bazooka, powered by Beauty Zonnette's necklace. After SS Pamaan is killed, the others continued helping the Bowzock out the best they could. After the fall of Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus at the end of the series, the four former Zokuranger end up staying on Earth and going into show-business. SS Pamaan "ZokuRed~SS Pamaan!" SS Pamaan (スースーパマーン, Sū Sū Pamān?) / ZokuRed (ゾクレッド, "Zokkureddo") (25): Bowzock's best hero researcher. He was leader of the Zokuranger, calling himself ZokuRed, usually fought with Red Racer. He wielded a two-laser hole gun and a sword similar to Red Racer's. He was killed by RV Robo while he was saying the name of his sword's final attack, which had a very long name ("Great Galaxy Blitzkrieg Science Darkness Sword: Lightning Blitzkrieg Plasma Cyber Aurora Centrifugal Gravity Super Thunder..." (大銀河電撃科学暗黒剣・稲妻電撃プラズマサイバーオーロラ遠心重力スーパーサンダー..., Dai Ginga Dengeki Kagaku Ankoku Ken Inazuma Dengeki Purazuma Saibā Ōrora Enshin Jūryoku Sūpā Sandā...)), one that referred to several Sentai Robos' final sword attacks from previous series. ZokuBlue "ZokuBlue!" ZokuBlue (ゾクブルー, Zokuburū): A Gorotsuki who fought with Blue Racer. He fought with a butcher's knife hooked with a chain to a sickle and later wield two guns similar to Blue Racer's weapons. ZokuGreen "ZokuGreen!" ZokuGreen (ゾクグリーン, Zokugurīn): A Gorotsuki who fought with Green Racer. Originally, he was the bartender of BB Saloon. He first wielded an axe, and later fought with a musket-like cannon. ZokuYellow "ZokuYellow!" ZokuYellow (ゾクイエロー, Zokuierō): A Gorotsuki who fought with Yellow Racer. He fought with a lance-like weapon, but later with two round knives similar to Yellow Racer's weapons. ZokuPink "ZokuPink!" ZokuPink (ゾクピンク, Zokupinku): A female Gorotsuki who fought with Pink Racer. She fought with a rake originally but later fought with a bow similar to pink racer. She and Zonnette were the only female regulars in the BB Saloon. 30 Sentai Encyclopedia The Boso Sentai Zokuranger are acknowledged as a more humourous , in the 30 Sentai Encyclopedia Special Files entry shown at the end of Task 45 of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. The Zokuranger theme song was also played during the entry featurette. Notes *We see very briefly on the poster that takes Kyosuke, that Zokuranger take the same pose as the Jetman. *The Zokurangers use the same original Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink color palette used by the Gorengers, Denzimen, Biomen, Flashmen, Dairangers, Ohrangers, Carrangers, Gingamen, GogoFive, Timerangers, Dekarangers, Magirangers, Shinkengers, Gokaigers and Toqgers. See also Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Team Category:Space Bosozoku Bowzock Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good